


Blue is the colour of all that I wear

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fire Sandwich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: “You’re both sick,” Aoba said.“Obviously, why else would we have any interest in you."





	Blue is the colour of all that I wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/gifts).



> Inspired by the blue heels in Aoba's character song and this: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/2346.html?thread=7317290#t7317290

“What’s that?” Namie asked in an indifferent voice, dropping a packet on Izaya’s desk.

He produced a folding knife from his pocket, earning an eyeroll from her, and cut the packing paper. When he opened the box she peeked inside. It was a pair of shoes, blue high heels, obviously unsuitable for a man.

“Did you buy this?” she asked.

“Yes.” He took one shoe out, looked it over and ran his finger down the heel.

“Hopefully not for yourself.”

“They’re not my size, Namie. Just might be yours, though.” He looked at her as if he was considering something.

“I doubt it,” she said right away. 

“They’re for my girlfriend then.”

“You don’t have one," she snorted.

“Your information is outdated. Were you relying on my sisters for it by any chance?” he asked. “Because I do have one.” He smiled.

“She must be either stupid or crazy, in any case.”

“Possibly, yes, I think you’re not that far off the mark,” he admitted, smiling to himself, put the shoe back into the box and closed it. “I wonder if she will like these.” He sighed before getting back to work.

\---

“I’m afraid Sonohara-san will see us,” Mikado whispered, dragging Aoba by his hand into a more secluded corridor with walls made of fishtanks.

The Sunshine City aquarium was full of people and nobody was paying any attention to them but Mikado’s self-consciousness was taking the better of him anyway.

“And? You’re just hanging out with a friend,” Aoba said as if there was nothing unusual about the situation at all.

“I don’t really have female friends.”

“So now I’m suddenly a female?” Aoba looked at Mikado innocently.

Considering he was wearing a cute blouse and a mini skirt and overknee socks, Mikado didn’t really see what his point was, because he was looking very female. He was still talking in his usual voice, though. But as long as he didn’t open his mouth he was looking like a girl, a very pretty one, to make matters worse.

“Why did you put all that on?” Mikado asked, exasperated.

“Izaya asked me to,” Aoba answered with an unabashed smile.

“You didn’t have to listen to him.”

“Unlike you, the two of us are quite adventurous, so why not.” Aoba shrugged. “I know how I look, Mikado-senpai. I don’t like having it pointed out to me all day every day but I’m not blind when I look in the mirror. I thought it might be fun.”

“Where did you even get such clothes?”

“I told one of the guys to borrow some from his sister. You want some, too, by any chance?”

“No,” Mikado answered right away.

“But you know what’s convenient, Mikado-senpai?” Aoba asked, smiling sweetly. “We can kiss in public when I’m like this.”

And before Mikado could protest, Aoba took advantage of that fact, grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

“Mikado-kun, I think I will tell Anri-chan that you’re kissing other girls behind her back,” Izaya spoke up right by their side, having materialized who knows from where like always, making Mikado jump in surprise.

Mikado blushed furiously when Aoba let him go. It was his first kiss in such a crowded place and Aoba’s clothes were somehow making everything more scandalous, not less.

“Or would it upset her more if I told her you’re kissing boys, I wonder?” Izaya seemed to be considering that. “You’re looking really convincing, Aoba-kun. And you didn’t even put on any makeup. The joys of being a teenager.” He sighed. “But I don’t like your shoes.”

Aoba looked down at his feet.

“Girls wear this kind of shoes, too,” he pointed out.

“Yes, I also imagine why you’d want no heels when heading out on a date with Mikado-kun here,” Izaya said. “But I have something way more charming for you.” He presented Aoba with a shoe box.

Aoba took it from him, peeked inside and frowned.

“I can’t walk in heels. I’m not really a girl, you know.” he said with a scowl.

“You can lean on me as much as you like, Aoba-kun,” Izaya offered with a suave smile.

Then he walked up to Aoba and leaned down to kiss him, too. Mikado looked around anxiously because at this point he was convinced the three of them were making quite a scene. Even if Aoba was taken for a girl, the mere fact two guys had kissed him on the lips in such a short succession could have caught someone’s attention.

“Put these on,” Izaya whispered in Aoba’s ear.

Aoba changed his shoes, holding onto Mikado for support, and straightened up unsteadily. Somehow the size seemed to be right for him.

“This is a torture device,” Aoba said. “And the last time I’m ever cross-dressing.”

“In that case, we have to make the most of it.” Izaya wrapped his arm around Aoba’s waist and started leading him away, leaving Mikado behind to collect Aoba's old shoes and the box off the floor. Mikado did that and rushed after them.

He couldn’t help but stare at Aoba’s legs as he was walking unsteadily some distance in front of him. How did Izaya even know Aoba's shoe size, he wondered, and did Aoba appreciate that gift or did he hate it? Mikado would have preferred the second since he couldn't help but be jealous. After all, Izaya had somehow convinced Aoba to put all that on. Mikado wondered if Aoba would have done that for him. And why was Izaya showering Aoba with all that attention anyway?

Once they were out on the street, Izaya called a cab and took them to his place. 

\---

“You’re both sick,” Aoba said, trying to break the restraints on his wrists tying him to the bedpost and failing. He was still wearing all the clothes except his underwear.

“Obviously, why else would we have any interest in you, Aoba-chan,” Izaya said, staring from where he was leaning against the wall at Aoba’s distressed expression, rumpled blouse with a few buttons open, Mikado’s hands on his bare thighs and his head moving between Aoba’s legs with the blue heels still on his feet. If only Namie could see that, he thought. He considered actually letting her in on the secret one day. Better yet, Masaomi. He would have been broken beyond repair by that sight. Especially if it was at the point after Izaya had joined in.

Aoba came into Mikado’s throat with a string of profanities unbecoming of his delicate looks and current attire escaping his mouth.

Izaya liked watching the two of them a lot. In a way, it was the human observation at its finest.

“Will you just stand there, Izaya-san?” Aoba asked once his breath slowed down a bit. “What’s the point in you even being here then?”

“The first time around you invited me to watch yourself,” Izaya reminded him. “ Shouldn’t you know the answer to that question? But since you want me to do something.” He smiled mischievously. “Mikado-kun, come over here.”

Mikado stood up and came to him just like that.

No matter how much Aoba struggled with the restraints, he couldn’t break free. In the end he nearly came again just from watching.

Izaya took mercy on him in the end. He deposited Mikado on the bed, naked and trembling from being fucked against the wall and gave Aoba’s erection a few tugs that sent him over the edge.

He untied him, too.

“I hate you both,” Aoba whispered into his embrace.

“Say, Aoba-kun, you think those clothes will fit Mikado-kun?” Izaya asked innocently.

Mikado was still too out of it to protest much when they dressed him in the outfit Aoba had been wearing.

The shoes were too small for him though.


End file.
